


Watching the Kids

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Babies, Comedy, Family, Fluff, Gen, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Johan comes to Egg’s world to help with his kids.





	Watching the Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenghostlyjekyll](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=greenghostlyjekyll).
  * Inspired by [Uncle Johan](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/479755) by greenghostlyjekyll. 



> Egg/Stripes is @greenghostlyjekyll’s on tumblr

Uncle Johan, they called him. He teared up the first time, and then cried on Egg’s shoulder his thanks and love for his darling niece and nephews, and for being a brother for him. They were his family, and he loved to come by and help with any little thing they might ask for.

So when Egg called him from his dimension with a request for him to come and assist with watching the kids, he eagerly accepted.

“Hello, hello!” he called after knocking and entering Egg’s door. Easter Egg’s door. He made a few mistakes in the past, but marked Easter’s with a stripe. Egg was smiling at him dissociatively when he came in, and he beamed at his brother. “How’re you?”

“I’m alright,” he yawned. “Thanks for coming over to watch the kids, Johan.”

“No problem!” he beamed, his heart blossoming from the mention of the darling babies. “No problem at all-ee-tol!”

“They’ve been a bit…” Egg began, rubbing his tired eyes with another yawn. “Rowdy, lately….”

“Oh? Really now?” Johan tilted his head, grinning and raising an eyebrow. A warning from Egg normally was one to heed, if the quick little takking steps toward them was any indication, one Johan did not really register as the ‘threat’ it was. “How so?”

“You’ll see,” was Egg’s rather ominous and vague response. Johan frowned a moment, about to speak and inquire what he meant, whe-

“UNCLE JOHAN!” two voices shouted in unison, just as one one of the voices collided with his stomach, and the other with his face, blocking out the light of day as the younguns sent him sprawling onto the floor with a heavy thump and “Oof!”

Stars spinning in his sight as the children bounced around him, he watched Alice leap onto Egg’s face and sent him crashing down beside them. Johan, coming out of his shock, let out a weak, wheezing laugh.

“That’s what you meant,” he chuckled, prying himself off the floor. Easily picking Egg up from the floor and setting him down on the couch, he plucked Alice from his face. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this. Okay kids, let’s get out and run a bit, aye?”

He gave Egg a quick hug and then took all the kids outside. Alice kept him at a lean, holding his hand and leading him around their house to show their mural that the family was working on together. Ben and Boris were looking up at it proudly, happily explaining every little detail of it.

Then true to his word, they ran around, chasing after their long and thin uncle, he laughing and leaping over them. They eventually managed to tackle him, winding around his legs and sending him sprawling onto the ground. They jumped onto him, keeping him down, the four of them all laughing together. A large shadow passed over them, and there was Adelaide, looking down at them with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

“Please,” Johan moaned, with a smile and giggles, reaching a hand up to her in mock despair. “Adelaide… Addy… sister… they’ve got me… help… no, save yourself… Adds… save yourseeeelf…!”

She stared at him for a moment with amusement, and then turned around with a laugh.

“Alright, Johan,” she ‘conceded’, making her way back to the house in her fairy like flowing steps. “Good luck.”

“Wait, no, come back,” Johan called after her, laughing as Boris pinned his arm. “Addy! Ahh! Avenge meeeee!”

Alice settled with Johan’s head on her little baby lap, her arms wrapping around his head and chin resting on his forehead, and Ben grinned at him from his chest. Johan patted each of their heads, sighing with contented bliss and tired from running around.

“Y’all still have energy?” he mumbled, eyes squinting as he grinned. Boris nodded energetically on his arm, and Alice papped his cheeks as Ben exclaimed a, “Yes!”

Johan groaned, still smiling as he opened an eye.

“Wanna play a game?”

“Yes!” three voices replied eagerly.

When Johan and the kids came back inside, all of them were yawning and tired, but so very happy in their sleepiness. Egg, feeling refreshed, greeted them all as they came in.

“Looks like you all had fun,” he commented with a smile.

“Mhm,” Alice answered, leading a nearly asleep Johan to the couch, Boris and Ben shoving him onto it. The three of them cuddled around him. “We did papa! Wight Uncle Johan? Uncle Johan? Oh deaw. He’s sleeping, papa.”

“M’not sleepin’ yet,” Johan yawned, stretching his arms out, hanging his knees over the edge of the couch, smiling with his eyes closed as the children shrieked with laughter as he trapped them in his arms. “I will be in a minute, so you all need to fall asleep first, okay?”

“Okay!” Boris agreed happily, dropping off into sleep a moment after he said so. Johan chuckled, running his hand over the wolf’s head. Alice yawned and snuggled against his side. “Love you Uncle Johan.”

“I love you too, Alice, and you Boris,” Johan mumbled. He smiled, patting Ben’s hand. “And you, Benny. I love you all so so very much.”

Ben didn’t answer with words, but with a snore and tightening his arms around his uncle’s chest, tail winding around the man’s arm. Egg popped back into the living room, smiling at the cuddle pile, before sitting himself in the armchair beside it.

“The kids tell me you aren’t as happy as you say,” he gently spoke, unsure of a different way to approach the topic. Johan opened a bleary eye to look at him, and smiled weakly. “Can’t lie to ‘em, eh Egg?”

“Not really,” he smiled back softly. Johan’s smile faded a little.

“I’m happy here, though,” Johan added, his smile returning meekly. Egg’s smile became a little relieved. “I love the kids, I love Addy, I love everyone. I love you, and I love being part of your family.”

“I love you too,” Egg relaxed.

They smiled at each other.


End file.
